


Don't Need to Say a Word ('Cause Your Body Talks)

by runicmagitek



Series: Aerti Week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Scene, Dress Up, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Mid-Canon, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: Tifa was ready to kick down Don Corneo's front door, but with Cloud tagging along, all three of them need to dress the part. And Tifa needs as much help as Cloud does. Cue in Aeris to save the day.Or "The Recent Remake Trailers Suggest Tifa Is At The Wall Market Too And IREALLYHope She's There To Dressup With Aeris So They Can Giggle And Fawn Over Each Other"





	Don't Need to Say a Word ('Cause Your Body Talks)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - jewel tones / hopes for the remake / holding on and letting go / hygge: a deep sense of place, warmth, friendship, and contentment

“I wish we didn’t have to do this.”

“Do what?”

Tifa tried not to glare or dig her nails through the sequin dress she held. It shouldn’t have been a surprise; the only way into Corneo’s mansion was by dressing the part. She rolled her eyes upon entering the boutique. Sacrificing comfort and practicality wasn’t high on her list, especially when it was traded for uncomfortable shoes and skin-tight garments. But there was no other choice.

Besides, if Cloud was enduring the plan, then so could Tifa.

Right now, that meant dress shopping with Aeris, who couldn’t decide between ten options. She glanced amongst her selections draped over her arms, more concerned about fashion than Tifa’s comment. Then she flicked her green eyes up to meet Tifa’s. That gaze left Tifa hesitating for some reason.

“_This._” She gestured to the entirety of the shop. “The glitz and glamour nonsense.”

Aeris pouted. “Not one for dress-up?”

“No,” Tifa huffed, evading her eyes. “I mean… not recently.”

“So that means you _used to_ at some point?”

“I also didn’t always do martial arts, but here we are. How am I supposed to do a roundhouse kick—” She dangled the thin fabric between pinched fingers like it was a smelly sock than a decadent gown. “—in _this_?”

“Well,” Aeris drew out, inspecting the dress… or were her eyes scanning Tifa? “You could kick off your heels, for starters.”

“Ugh, never mind.” Tifa slumped into a nearby wall. “I almost want to give up on this and storm the place as is.”

“Aww, you’re no fun!”

Tifa raised an eyebrow. Aeris wiggled on up to her with a smirk.

“Look,” she said once close enough to lower her voice, “I’m not thrilled about having to appease to some pigs who view us as a piece of meat, but that doesn’t mean we can’t do it for ourselves, too.”

Tifa’s brow wrinkled. “What do you mean?”

“You want to kick a guy’s face in?” She extended a dress to Tifa. “Maybe wear a shorter dress. Gives your legs enough room, plus you got rockin’ thighs to show off.”

Blush flooded her cheeks. “W-what—”

“And we can find you some cute shorts to go underneath so you don’t give anyone a free show.” Aeris winked. “Satin’s all the rage these days or so I hear.”

Tifa glanced at the deep sapphire dress Aeris offered. It glimmered like a faceted jewel in the limit light. She slowly scooped it up, unaware of Aeris retrieving the other dress. Her thumb smoothed over the material. It felt like a dream—silky smooth, almost liquid in texture—and reminded her of the twilight sky. Not that she had the chance in the last few years to witness the heavens before dawn, but the memory resonated all the same.

Jerking back to reality, Tifa mistook Aeris’ chatter for white noise. “What was that?”

The hiccup in the conversation didn’t mar her smiling face. “Makeup! We need makeup!”

“Uh… we do?”

“Mmhmm! Need to perfect the look, don’t you think?”

Tifa rubbed her neck and glanced at her boots. “I can’t remember the last time I wore any. Probably stole my Mom’s stuff when I was a kid.” She tried not to wince at that—a fact better left forgotten these days.

“Well, that’s more practice than I’ve ever had.” Aeris twitched her lips. “I loved flipping through those magazines growing up. You know, the ones with beauty tips and how to apply fancy powders and what colors work best with your complexion and eyes.” A sigh escaped her, simply a soft flutter. “I used to cut them out and save them in a journal.” She shrugged. “I don’t know why. Maybe I thought it would come in handy one day.”

But a bittersweet expression tugged Aeris’ features and brought a skip in Tifa’s heart. Whatever it was she yearned for, she deserved it. In the short time she had known Aeris, Tifa found her to be more genuine than most folk she encountered in Midgar. And blunt, too, in her own kind way.

It gnawed at Tifa and propelled her to strive for whatever would return that bright smile to her face.

“So?” Tifa playfully punched Aeris’ shoulder—more of a tap, if anything, yet it startled Aeris, nonetheless. “What are we waiting for?”

“What do you mean?”

“Our current situation calls for those handy tips, don’t you think?”

* * *

“Was that necessary?”

“Did you miss the part where that creep was trying to look up your skirt?”

Aeris clicked her tongue. “That’s tame in comparison to some of the nonsense around here.”

“Still no excuse.” She rolled her shoulders until they cracked. “Maybe he’ll think twice the next time he tries to pull a stunt like that.”

“I mean,” Aeris said, unable to contain a giggle, “you _did_ knock him out with a punch to the face. If that’s not a wakeup call, I don’t know what is.” Then she shuffled closer and clung to Tifa’s arm. “Geez, wish _you_ came crashing through the church instead; you’re proving to be a better bodyguard than Cloud!”

If not for Cloud, however, the two of them wouldn’t have met. They wouldn’t be waltzing into the Honey Bee Inn—also Cloud’s idea, or at least his suggestion, considering the full face of makeup he donned when returning to the boutique—or executing any of this ridiculous plan. Well, the latter was Aeris’ idea, which was _because _of Cloud. Tifa resigned herself to loathing the experience from beginning to end, but with Aeris on her arm like that? Maybe time with her wasn’t so bad. She might possibly, dare she say, enjoy the ordeal.

Tifa lifted her sights once they reached a new room, the lighting brighter than in the foyer. Vanity mirrors lined the wall, crowded by several girls painting their faces in gaudy colors—and thank goodness they didn’t need to sneak into _this_ place with even less practical clothes. Aeris tugged Tifa’s arm and headed to the unoccupied mirror. The others gave both passing looks, more relieved than annoyed, and returned to their reflections.

“Oh wow!” Aeris released Tifa to plop down. A plethora of pots, compacts, and brushes splayed across the surface. “There are so _many_!”

“I sure hope so,” Tifa muttered, taking a seat beside Aeris. “With the amount of gil we had to slip the bouncer _and_ the hostess, this trip better be worth it.”

“It is! Trust me.”

Clinging to the edge of her stool, Tifa paid attention to Aeris’ lead and followed accordingly. She plucked a vanilla-scented wipe to clean her face, then applied a thick moisturizer from forehead to clavicle. Aeris loosened the ribbon in her hair while the moisturizer set, gently combing fingers through her long locks. The twisted braid unraveled and gave way to loose curls.

“What did you want to do?” she asked.

Tifa held her breath at the question. “Do… what?”

“With your hair.” She grabbed a curling iron and hair spray to tend to her long bangs. “Any ideas?”

“Um.” Most days she settled for a ponytail and never thought beyond it. “I don’t know. So long as it’s out of my face, I can deal.”

“Probably don’t want to style it too much.” Aeris released the iron, leaving subtle waves at the tips of her hair. “You got _a lot_ of hair.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

“Oh! We could slick it back or something?”

“I’m… not sure I know how to do that.”

“Not to worry; I can do it for you. One second.” After a generous spray around her head, Aeris swiveled off her chair and stood behind Tifa. “Alright, let’s see….”

Tifa wrinkled her nose at the goop Aeris scooped out of a nearby container, though when she undid the ties to her ponytail and ran fingers through Tifa’s hair, she almost melted into Aeris. The motions were gentle, yet thorough. Her eyes fell shut. Pleasant shivers skittered up and down her spine.

“Think we’re good!” Aeris said after a moment.

The sensation left Tifa, to her disappointment. She pried her eyes open and gasped at the image looking at her. Each strand was slicked into a tight, low ponytail. Even her bangs were pinned back and into the slight poof on the crown of her head. She touched the silky locks flowing down her spine—the most tamed her hair had ever been.

“Damn,” Tifa said.

Aeris teetered on her heels. “You like it?”

Her lips curled up. “Yeah. Better than whatever I could think of.” She tilted her head back to Aeris. “Another trick from your magazines?”

She loomed over her. “Maybe.”

The tips of their noses touched or at least Tifa swore it happened. Before she could ask, Aeris returned to her seat and dove into the slew of cosmetics.

She kept a mental tab of the process Aeris applied: another layer of some lotion thing that Aeris said _wasn__’t_ lotion; different goop from a different bottle, though it matched her pale skin; some colors for her eyes which Tifa forgot the order of after the third one; another step she swore she blinked and missed; and then powder. Simple, right? Tifa chewed her lip; there was no way she was going to get any of that right.

And when Aeris looked to her, whatever information Tifa absorbed was chucked right out the window.

Her eyes were brighter and bigger than before. A perpetual, light blush warmed her cheeks, but it was her lips that mimicked the color of her dress. The light struck her and her whole face sparkled, as if a glittery sheen followed her every move. It enticed Tifa, begging for her to look nowhere but to _her_. She wanted to lean in, to catch whatever scent Aeris chose to spritz along her neck. She wondered if those lips tasted as juicy as they appeared—

Tifa fluttered her eyes. _Why am I thinking about that?_

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Tifa caught her breath, but it didn’t ease her heart doing somersaults in her throat. “I’m good.”

Aeris smirked. “You’re blushing.”

“What? No! I just—”

“Nervous about doing it yourself?”

Well, that was one way to put it. “I…uh, well—”

“This way.”

Aeris curled her fingers while turning her body to center. Swallowing hard, Tifa did so as well. Her knees bumped with Aeris’ while they held eye contact. Then she held her breath when Aeris leaned in closer.

“Your eyes,” Aeris murmured.

“W-what about them?”

She smiled. “They’re like rubies.”

Had she imagined that? That and the light breath tickling her lips? Tifa blinked and plummeted through a haze of dazzling lights, looping Aeris’ expression and her comment. It dared to rob Tifa’s lungs of air and render her speechless.

Brushes swept over her face. Tifa opened and closed her lips and mouth on command, unaware of nothing but the girl in front of her—the stunning girl lined in pinks with curled hair that teased Tifa’s face and skin that smelled like fresh flowers. She said her eyes were like rubies and Tifa looked to her and found a goddess.

“There.” Aeris tapped a fluffy brush along Tifa’s forehead. “All done. Have a look!”

That required prying her eyes away from Aeris. She poked her tongue out to lick her lips—“Don’t do that!” Aeris warned her. “It’ll ruin the lipstick!”—swiveled to her reflection, and gasped.

A rich smoke surrounded her eyes with a hint of purple blended in. Her cheeks looked sharper than she remembered them being. Same with her eyebrows. Neither her cheeks nor lips were as rosy as Aeris’, giving way to neutral tones while her eyes dominated center stage.

“Well?” Aeris squirmed in her seat with slumped shoulders. “Is it okay?”

Tifa’s lips parted. She never bothered with anything beyond mascara and a quick swipe of lip balm. Even that was pushing it some days. What stared at her wasn’t a pretty face meant for men to gawk at; what she found was a fighter donning war paint before emerging on the battlefield.

She gazed a second longer, then grinned.

* * *

“What took you two so long?” Cloud barely finished his sentence; his jaw dropped as his eyes followed the two entering the boutique.

“Getting ready,” Aeris offered matter-of-factly, “what do you think?” She stuck out her tongue and giggled. “You can’t rush these things, Miss Cloud!”

Tifa snorted. Whatever came of this attempt of espionage, she was not going to forget the three of them _way_ out of their element and making the most of it.

Aeris tugged her towards the dressing room in the far corner. “Last but not least!” She peeked in past the curtain. “Oh good, they saved our selections. You first, Tifa!”

“What? Why _me_?”

“I went first with styling at Honey Bee Inn, so I figured it was your turn, right?”

_Can__’t argue with that._ She exhaled and entered the cramped space, sliding the curtain shut behind her. A single, full-sized mirror presented her reflection. As much as she was comfortable with her usual bar outfit, it didn’t do her dramatic hair and face any favors. She went to chew her lips, then remembered Aeris’ scolding and thought better. _I can do this,_ Tifa thought, standing tall to prove her point. _It__’ll be over before we know it._

Her garments pooled to her feet. The blue dress meant for her hung from a hanger on the wall. Hopefully it looked as good on her as it did by itself. Tifa gingerly slipped it on, careful not to snag her hair in the zipper or smudge her makeup. Once zipped in, she tugged the hem down and blushed. _Is that _really_ how far down it goes?_ Tifa glanced the mirror, showing off more leg than in her previous ensemble. Seemed like those fancy shorts Aeris suggested were a smart choice.

“You doing alright in there, Tifa?”

“Yeah,” she called to Aeris, smoothing the material over her toned form. It clung to every curve, yet fit her better than she imagined. “Almost done.”

Kicking off her boots—geez, she was going to miss those—Tifa eased into the matching heels, took one last breath, and pulled the curtain back.

Aeris was nearby, glancing at a lingerie display until she caught sight of Tifa. She pivoted to face her, parted her lips to speak, then froze.

“Um.” Tifa tried not to wobble forward. “Do I look okay?” She turned in place with tiny steps to show off every angle. Upon completing a rotation, she tilted her head. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Wha?!” Aeris jerked and fluttered her eyes. “Oh, yeah! I’m fine!”

“You _sure_?”

“Mmhmm! Yup!” Nervous laughter gushed from her smiling lips. “And you… _you_ look… _wow_! I… yeah.” She caught Aeris looking over her from head to toe multiple times. “I have to say, Tifa, I’m a little jealous.”

“Jealous? Why?”

“N-no reason!” Aeris shuffled by her to the dressing room. “My turn, right? I won’t be long. Promise! Then we’ll be on our way!”

The curtain slid close. Tifa blinked and raised an eyebrow. _What was that about?_

She crossed her arms and constantly shifted her weight between both feet. Several shoppers lingered to gaze at Tifa, only to scurry away when she skewered them with her own stare.

“Not bad,” Cloud said, ambling to her side.

“Just you wait,” she grumbled, “it’ll be your turn soon enough.”

He sighed, still needing a wig and dress to complete his disguise. “Yeah, I know.”

Time ticked by and Aeris remained in the dressing room. Tifa tapped fingers along her bicep. She hadn’t taken this long with getting ready, right?

“Um… Tifa?”

That squeak of a voice from the opposite side of the curtain perked her up. “Yeah?”

“Can you… come in for a second?”

“Can I _what_ now?”

Aeris huffed, then rushed out, “I can’t reach the ties on the back so can you help me?”

She wanted her help. She wanted her to come into the dressing room—with her—and tie up her dress. She wanted _Tifa_ to—

“Tifa? _Hello_?”

“Yeah! One second.” She looked to Cloud, who simply shrugged. _Alright, here goes, I guess._

She sneaked past the curtain and into the small space. Aeris stood facing the mirror, gathering her hair over her shoulder to expose her back. The dress slouched at her waist and left everything above it bare. Tifa ignored the thump in her chest. Or at least tried to.

Aeris peeked back. “It laces up like a corset. Sort of.”

“I’m not exactly a pro at that, either.”

“Um… shoelaces, maybe? You’ve done that, right?”

“Yeah, more my style.”

Aeris nodded. “Just like that, then.”

Tifa inhaled deep. Simple enough. Nothing to stress about.

Yet when she glanced at the ties in question, her hands hovered at the small of Aeris’ back. Part of her longed to skim upwards and graze the exposed skin along her spine. Maybe even lean in and kiss her exposed neck.

The thought startled Tifa. She swore she blushed down to her toes. _What am I doing, thinking like that? We need to focus._ She breathed out a sigh. _Correction: _I_ need to focus._

Her fingers curled around the laces. She wove them together, looping through the grommets and tightening each pair. The dress cinched around Aeris, who stared at the mirror and fiddled with her hair. Tifa secured the last bit with a knot, though paused against her.

“Everything alright?” Aeris asked after a moment.

“Yeah,” Tifa replied. “It’s… not too tight or loose, is it?”

“No, it’s just right.”

“Great.”

Silence drifted between them. Neither moved nor spoke. Tifa pursed her lips and screamed internally—so close and yet a million miles away.

“Thank you,” Aeris murmured.

“Hey, don’t mention it. Besides, you helped me, after—”

Aeris whirled in place. The hem of her dress picked up in the motion, brushing Tifa’s knees. Her lips parted as she stared at the sight before her.

She was like a sparkling gem amidst ribbons and curls. The scarlet hue hugged Aeris’ form, plunging deeper than her regular dress. Simple jewelry adorned her wrists and neck, but it was her green eyes that popped the most.

Those same eyes met Tifa’s gaze, inches away in the cramped space.

“Do I….” A pesky lock of hair swept across her face. “Do I look okay?”

Okay didn’t even begin to describe what stood before Tifa.

“You,” she murmured, reaching out to tuck that lock behind her ear, “are beautiful.”

Her green eyes widened. A small smile dared to blossom into a grin. All coyness was discarded for something brilliant, something to match the radiant gem she was.

“You think so?” Aeris asked, a slight purr in her voice.

“Yeah.” Tifa leaned closer. Their foreheads touched. “Definitely know so—”

“Hey!”

Both audibly gasped, jerked away, and looked to the curtain. Cloud’s spiky hair poked through the cracks in the doorway.

“What’s the hold-up?” Cloud demanded. “Are we doing this or not?”

They exchanged glances. Aeris smirked, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

“_We_,” Aeris announced, stepping past Tifa to rip the curtain aside, “are done!”

The motion startled Cloud, though not as much as the image of Aeris all dolled up, if his blushing features were any indication.

Once Cloud entered the dressing room for his final preparations—“Don’t take _too_ long,” Aeris teased—both ladies waited by the front counter. Tifa paid for their dresses while Aeris chatted with the owner about starting a side business to cater to folks like Cloud. She sneaked brief glances at the beauty beside her. No amount of deep breaths eased Tifa’s rapid pulse.

“So,” Aeris said once Tifa stashed away her change, “it was fun, huh?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, leaning into the counter to give her poor feet a break.

Aeris swished her dress about. “Beautifying ourselves for… well, _ourselves_.”

Tifa couldn’t help but smirk. “Not too bad.”

“Not too bad?!” She snorted and swatted Tifa’s shoulder. “You’re horrible!”

They dissolved into giggles. The amusement eventually faded, but their eyes never strayed from one another.

“Thanks,” Tifa murmured.

Aeris tilted her head. “For what?”

“For all of this.” She resisted the urge to embrace her. “Funny enough, it made me happy.”

_You made me happy,_ she kept to herself.

“Well,” Aeris said with a small smile, “I was happy to help.”

A squeal and clap from the owner interrupted the moment, though they followed his gaze to find Cloud fully transformed.

Cloud sighed. “I hate this.”

“What a shame,” Aeris called out. “You look _gorgeous_, Miss Cloud.”

“You know,” Tifa joined in, “if you’re going to outdo both of us, Corneo is bound to pick—”

“Don’t,” Cloud grumbled, “even say it.”

Aeris snickered alongside Tifa as Cloud shuffled towards them and the exit. After a quick lesson on how to properly walk in his heels—even Tifa felt like a pro with someone like Cloud beside her—all that remained was a trip to the mansion in the north.

And Tifa didn’t expect the arm snaking around hers and fingers pressing between hers.

Aeris leaned into her shoulder, batted her eyelashes, and smiled. “Shall we?”

Tifa bit back a grin and squeezed her hand in reply, hoping she’d never let go. “After you.”


End file.
